show_by_69fandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Recent Updates 8/26/19: * Limited Shop Pack Available until 9/2 * Limited Amatelast Super Gacha Return (Limited URs LostSong-Amatelast S, LostSong-Amatelast R & Beginning of the End available until 8/30 at 14:59 JST 8/25/19: * Limited Myu-Heroes Event Gacha Return (Limited URs Kintaurus, Titan, Marimari, Arashi) * Limited Myu-Heroes Super Legend Gacha Return (Limited LR Crow)8/23/19 Updates: * Omatsuri6 YOU FES!! ~Your Legend~ Event start. * Limited 6th Anniversary Event Gacha start. 8/22/19 Updates: *Limited LR Ailane Level Limit Removal Release Super Legend Gacha *Limited Myu-Heroes Event Gacha Return (Limited URs Yaiba, Rom, Rosia, Retoree.) Current Events Omatsuri6 YOU FES!! ~Your Legend~ Event Two new limited-edition UR bromides are available from this event! OMATSURI6! Demon Bat and Boko OMATSURI6! Maro can be obtained through event rewards. Please see the event page for more details. "Rock Anniversary" Thank You! Otodama Collection Event Collect Otodama from playing songs in Tour! Otodoma can be traded in for prizes at the Arisugawa Factory. Please see the event page for more details Super Gacha - Gold Seal OMATSURI6! Kintaurus & Golden OMATSURI6! Titan Two new limited UR cards are available from this limited-edition Super Gacha! These UR bromides give bonus points during the current event, Omatsuri6 YOU FES!! ~Your Legend~. Super Legend Gacha - Milkrimson • Crow It's the 6th anniversary!! So, for a limited time, the very rare bromide that is usually not released has been added! The Super Legend Gacha will be available until 8/28 14:59 (JST) What time is that for me? Limited LR Crow comes with limited furniture for your room! *Please note that Limited LR bromides are not available from the Love Gacha and Ticket Gacha . Re-Release: Hero Super Gacha Because it's the 6th anniversary, for a limited time a re-release of bromide gachas that are usually seasonal is being held. "Fengyun! Sengoku 69 Scroll!" followed by the "Hero Series" held previously in April of this year. More gachas will be available as the month progresses. 8/22 - 8/25 - Electrical Hence • Yaiba & Real Wild Society • Rom Super Cyan Hacker • Retoree & Love Heart Hammer V • Rosia 8/25 - 8/28 - Limited LR Milkrimson • Crow Living Dead Yokai • Marimari & Time Cyclone Ninja • Arashi Full Moon Wolf Fang • Kintaurus & Lost Unicorn Blue •Titan 8/28 - 8/31 - Limited LR Cyan Shuu☆Zo & Bai Red Ailane & Daru Dayu Login Bonuses News Page The news page is a pop up box that can be accessed from the Home page . Information for current events and gachas can be found by tapping on the event or the Gacha's banner inside the news box. The news will also include re-occuring information such as weekly maintenance, and all players will receive a small notification on the news icon when a new notice has been added. Events located in the Events page can be reached through their respective banners by tapping the blue [Move to Page(ページに移動)'''] '''button located at the bottom of the banner's page. Previous Events Super Legend Gacha - Ailane Holy Night Love Angel Legend It's the 6th anniversary!! So, for a limited time, the adorable hard-working bromide that is usually not released has been added! Added and raised the maximum level limit for the Christmas themed limited LR Ailane added last December! The Super Legend Gacha will be available until August 25th 14:59 (JST) What time is that for me? Limited LR Ailane comes with limited furniture for your room! *Please note that Limited LR bromides are not available from the Love Gacha and Ticket Gacha . Category:Gameplay Category:Bromides Category:Bands Category:Events Category:Interface